How Things Came To Be
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: The story of how Sonny joined "So Random!" One Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters. I just made up "Matt" and "Justin".**

"...Sonny, you're all alone. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just thinking. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"What, a guy can't just ask a girl she's okay?"

"Not unless he cares."

There stood Chad Dylan Cooper, in the prop house located on Stage 3. He was looking at the newest member of _"So Random!"_, Sonny Munroe. It was 5:56 PM. What were they doing there? They both had stayed later then they had planned to, when the thunderstorm started. It was raining much too hard for either of them to leave.

But what was Chad Dylan Cooper doing in the "So Random!" prop house? He was taking his usual path through "So Random!" out to the parking lot, when he saw Sonny sitting in the prop house all alone.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooperdoes _not_care."

"Whatever Chad..." Sonny said. She seemed to be in a daze.

He turned to leave, but something about Sonny's tone was not normal. She didn't sound like her sunny self.

Chad kept telling himself, _"Stop it Cooper. You don't care about her...CDC doesn't __**do**__ caring..."_

He turned to face her once again.

"Seriously, Munroe. What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I was working on a sketch and got sidetracked."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Home..."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"What?" Sonny was confused. She couldn't just go home. Home was hundreds of miles away...

"Why didn't you just go home? I mean, you only live like 20 minutes away right?" Now Chad was confused.

Then it hit her. "Ohhh! No, I was talking about Wisconsin..."

Realizing what she meant, Chad said, "Ohhh...How did you go from writing a sketch to thinking about home?"

"Well I was getting distracted by the rain and it reminded me of the first time I made a video and posted it to the internet."

Chad said, "How so?" and sat down across from Sonny.

"It's a long story." sighed Sonny.

"I got time. It doesn't look like either of us will be leaving anytime soon..." Chad said as he looked outside.

"Well...It was a rainy day, kind of like today..." Sonny began.

_***FLASHBACK***_** (A/N: Sonny is telling Chad all of this. It's just easier to put it as a flashback.)**

Sonny laid back on her bed and sighed. The walls of her room were painted a light lavender color. Everything in her room was purple. Except for a bright orange-yellow sun painted on the ceiling above her bed. Sonny's full name was Allison Munroe. She was nicknamed Sonny because of her bright personality and she was always wanting to be outside.

But today, it was raining. Next week would be her first day of 10th grade and her parents had divorced a few months before. Sonny wanted something to take her mind off of it. It was the day after her birthday, she had just turned 16. She and her best friend Lucy were going to try out Sonny's new video camera. They were going to film each other outside on Lucy's trampoline. Sonny figured that making videos with her friend would help keep her from getting stressed. Thanks to the rain, they couldn't go outside.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno...We could...act out scenes from movies?" Sonny suggested.

"Sure. But what movies?"

"Something...funny...and dramatic at the same time..."

"Definitely. Hmm...uhh.."

"How about...TriDark!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Ooh yeah! We'll need some guys to help us though..."

"Umm...I could call Matt and Justin."

"They'll just make fun of it."

"Yeah but at least it'll be funny."

"Okay."

Sonny proceeded to call the boys. They arrived at Lucy's house 22 minutes later.

"It took you long enough!" Lucy exclaimed when she opened the door.

"And hello to you too!" said Justin sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So where are we filming this?" asked Matt.

"Over here!" Sonny yelled from the living room.

Lucy, Justin, and Matt raced over to Sonny.

"So who's gonna be who? I wanna be the girl who dates the vampire!" said Sonny.

Lucy said, "I wanna be the vampire's sister!"

"Uhhh...I'll be the werewolf." said Matt unenthusiastically.

"If he's the werewolf then I guess I'm the vampire. The _hot_ vampire." Justin smirked at Sonny.

"Pshh you wish! Jackson Tyler is the hottest actor on the planet! Well next to Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny laughed.

"Eww. That three named idiot can't act!" Justin shot back.** (A/N: Oh no he didn't! :O)**

"You need to get your head checked!" Lucy said as she smacked his arm.

"Yeah! And if Chad can't act, Miley can't sing either!" Sonny retorted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off!" Matt said.

"Ooh look who's got a crush on Miley Cyrus!" Lucy teased. **(A/N: Matt is kinda based off of my friend. He hates Miley Cyrus. xD)**

"Miley is just that awesome!" Justin defended.

"Sureee... Whatever you sayyy." Sonny smirked.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get started." Lucy said eagerly.

So Sonny, Lucy, Matt, and Justin watched the whole movie before they started acting out the scenes. Every once in a while, there would be a clap of thunder and they'd all scream and laugh. They filmed for an hour and a half. Then they loaded the videos onto the computer and watched them all. Every few minutes they'd pause the videos and start cracking up. When they finally got control of themselves, they began editing the clips. An hour later, they had finished the ultimate TriDark parody.

"Finally!" Justin exclaimed.

"Upload it now!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Okay...YouTube...upload...videos...TriDark Randomness...and it's uploading!" Sonny said as she uploaded the video.

"Sweet! ...It's gonna be done in 10 minutes." said Matt.

"Cool. I'm _so_ tired now!" Justin complained.

"Well then go home and take a nap!" Sonny laughed.

Justin said, "Nahhh. I don't take naps."

"Well then. Just go home!" Lucy said.

"Fine! I will!" Justin said.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too. See ya when school starts!" yelled Matt as he started walking towards the door.

"So...Thursday?" Sonny asked.

"Yup. Bye!" Justin said as he followed Matt out the door.

Eight minutes later, the video was done. Lucy posted the link to her Facebook page and Sonny did the same. Within 5 minutes, they had over 30 comments from friends. They next day, they had over 400 views. On the first day of school, everyone from the freshmen to the seniors knew who they were. The four continued making videos. Eventually, almost everyone across the USA knew about them.

On September 4th, something happened at Condor Studios. Mandy had quit "So Random!" Marshall Pike was desperate to find someone to replace her. She was leaving at the end of the month so he needed to find a replacement _fast_. He was looking through the featured YouTube videos and saw "TriDark Randomness". Marshall figured he should watch it since he _did_ manage _"So __Random__!"_. He laughed so hard, he got the pain he liked. **(A/N: How can you_ like _pain, Marshall? O_o Haha xD)** Somehow he got in touch with the principal of West Appleton High School.

The four friends got called down to the office 2 days later. They were all extremely confused. Principal Torres told them that the manager of "So Random!" had seen their video. He told them that Marshall had asked them to each make a separate video to submit if they wanted to audition to be on the show. Of course they were all psyched. Then they asked their parents. They all said it was okay. Sonny did a parody of the Miley Cyrus' song _"7 Things"_.

About 2 weeks later, Sonny's mother Connie Munroe got a call from the President of Condor Studios. Marshall had picked Sonny to be Mandy's replacement. Sonny was ecstatic! The first person she called was Lucy. Lucy was so happy for her friend. They did a 4 way call with Matt and Justin. They were all excited for Sonny even though she'd have to leave Wisconsin. Matt, Justin, and Lucy all helped her pack up her things. A week later, she was on her way to fame in Hollywood California.

"Wow...so that's how you got to be on 'So Random!'..."

"Yup. All thanks to a rainy day."

Surprisingly, Chad managed to pay attention to Sonny's story. Under normal circumstances, he would've just nodded and said, "Mhmm..." while Sonny rambled on. But the situation was not normal.

_"That was actually somewhat interesting...and long...I should probably get going soon..." _Chad thought as he looked out the window.

"...Chad?" Sonny asked when she saw him looking outside.

"Hmm...? What? Sorry..."

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just apologize?" Sonny teased.

"I have my moments." Chad shrugged.

"Well as I was saying, what were _you_ doing here so late?"

"Oh. I usually go on a date or somewhere to eat out after work. Today I just didn't feel like it."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"What is there to do? No one's ever home anyways. Either way I'd be alone..." Chad mumbled.

"Where are your parents?"

"Business trips. I haven't seen them in months..."

"Oh..." Sonny grew quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah..." Chad stood up to leave. "It stopped raining. I guess we can go home."

"Oh...yeah." Sonny said as she stood up. _"I hardly even noticed the rain when I was talking to Chad..."_

"C'mon, I'll walk with you to the lot." Chad offered.

Sonny said, "Okay thanks." as she gathered her things.

As the pair walked out to the lot, Sonny said, "Thanks for staying with me Chad. I guess you could probably tell that I was a little homesick...Sorry you had to listen to me rambling on..."

"No, it's fine...this is actually the most fun I've had all week..." Chad admitted. _"Did I really just say that? Great, now she'll think I'm a loser with no life. Wait...why do I care?"_

Sonny could see that Chad was a little embarrassed for admitting that.

"Well I'm glad I didn't bore you to death." Sonny said. _"I'm surprised he actually listened...he can be really sweet sometimes...wait, what am I saying?"_

Chad smiled, "Au contraire."

Sonny quickly kissed his cheek and walked towards her car.

"Wait up Sonny!" Chad followed her. When he caught up, he asked, "What was that for?"

Sonny replied, "Y'know, you can be really sweet sometimes." and blushed a little.

Chad smirked and said, "Suddenly, I don't feel like going home. Would you want to go get something to eat...w-with me?"

Sonny thought,_ "...Did he just ask me out? Me, a normal girl from Wisconsin?"_ She contemplated his offer for a few seconds before saying, "I'd love to."

Chad kissed her forehead as they walked back to his car.

**A/N: Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Review please :)**


End file.
